


Let me drive you mad

by RyouheiAkane



Series: I'll be wind, you the raging fire of a typhoon. Together we destroy. [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Almost smut, And comprehensive, Fluff, Hux is very nice, Kylo is insecure, M/M, No redemption, Slice of Life, Still issued, Virgin Kylo Ren, and incredibly timid, not yet, unexpectedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyouheiAkane/pseuds/RyouheiAkane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is different underneath all those layers and treats Kylo like no one ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me drive you mad

**Let me drive you mad.**

 

The bed creaked under the dip of two bodies, the room was lit up quite sufficiently. Hux was seating side by side with the dark haired man. They kissed for a long time, tongues sliding over one another, occasionally biting at the swollen lips. How Hux loved those lips. He could go on and on dancing upon them with his own. Kylo whined into it, the touch amplifying Hux's thoughts into his head. He bit back Hux's lower lip, rolling it between his teeth, pulling a contempt hum from him. It only spurred him on, Kylo leaning in and drawing Hux by the nape to push their mouths closer together. Hux let himself be pushed back onto the sheets, knees bent at the end of the bed as Kylo lay on his side, balancing on his elbow and dipping down to catch Hux's lips again. Hux smiled into the kiss, and drew him by his hip, making the dark haired straddle, satisfied with just that, a considerable amount of clothes still between them. “I'm not.” Kylo's voice was deep and dark, inducing a wonderful chill up Hux's spine. Gods, he didn't want to hear anything else ever again. The Knight's breath stuttered and ended abruptly the kiss, hiding in the crook of Hux's neck. “Hey, what's wrong?” Kylo curled in more, squinting his eyes. He shook his head and few dark strands of hair fell on Hux's face. “Kylo?” He was beginning to feel concerned, has he perhaps done something wrong? Kylo wailed and held onto his shoulders tightly “No, it's just... it's nothing.” Hux waved his fingers in the dark locks, a heavy sigh of mixed relief and patience. _There's no rush, I know this is something completely new to you and I won't-_ Kylo sat up on his lap, gazing right into his eyes, bending down at the waist on an elbow at the side of Hux's head. Kylo's thumb stroke at the ginger's hairline, his other hand exploring the dips and angles of Hux's face, marvelling softly agape at his lips alternatively with index and thumb. Hux opened them in invitation and Kylo joined his, shyly snaking his tongue inside. The distress he felt from Hux though was still there and he rolled on the side, dragging him to capsize positions. Kylo tugged timidly at Hux's regulation shirt, fearing to be considered too wanton and lewd. “You have too many clothes on.” The ginger laughed on his lips, pecking him a few times, “That's what I always thought.” Hux settled between his thighs, hooking one behind his back as he kissed him, hard. He ground down, replaying the little moans Kylo made on loop, cracking one eye open to take in the sight of a deeply flushed, needy Knight beneath him. The mess he's made out of Kylo twisted his guts in the sweetest way. “Do you want me to take it off?” asked Hux pointing at his shirt. Kylo only nodded. Grabbing the hem he peeled it off, flinging it somewhere on the floor. Kylo stalled, eating him up with his eyes, hands wavering up on their own but not daring to touch. Hux took his hand and guided it on his exposed skin, rocking on Kylo's hips. The Knight's lower lip quivered with the rough breaths he was taking and his tongue darted out to lick and bite his bottom lip. Hux pushed up the man's robe, helping him remove it, throwing it behind his head. Kylo shivered and trembled, perhaps for the freezing air, but when he tried to hide himself with his arms Hux clicked. Averting his eyes under his lashes Kylo involuntarily skimmed away from Hux's gaze, turning on his side still heavily trembling. “Kylo, it's okay. I won't do anything, alright?” He said, taking the hand Kylo had draped on his own face, kissing the palm and wrist, then moving to his face, lavishing it. Hux placed kisses on kisses on his lips, trying to soothe him. “Why don't we just stay here, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for, mh?” Kylo didn't move if not for a small nod and Hux laid down by his side , sweeping him close. As Kylo hadn't stopped trembling yet, Hux rubbed circled into his back and side. “Do you want to keep your shirt on?” Kylo pointed his big watery brown eyes at him. “I mean, it's not like I don't want to see you but... you don't seem to be comfortable like this and that's not what-” “No, I'm... I am okay. Thank you.” Kylo interjected, adding the last part as an afterthought. “I want to stay like this, please?” Hux just hugged him close, tucking Kylo's head under his chin, wrapping his shoulders. Kylo returned the gesture by hugging him at the waist, his long breaths crashing hot on Hux's chest. Both fell asleep, shirtless, Hux had his fingers entwined in Kylo's dark locks.

 

Hux woke up earlier than he usually did, while the clock showed an outrageous hour on the dim display. It was normal though, he knew he couldn't feel accustomed to sleep with somebody else in his room. In his bed. Hux hadn't moved, instead settling back into the warmth of the bulkier man. They shifted in their sleep because now he found a not-really-slim thigh over his waist, an arm draped on his chest and bent so its fingers lingered on his neck. They were both on their backs, but Kylo was taking up its own space plus Hux's, like he wasn't even there. Before getting up he tried to manoeuvre beneath the limbs pinning him down. Almost succeeded in his task, but Kylo had moaned distressed and clung more to him. Now Hux was stuck. Well, he'll just have to wait for the alarm clock to go off.

**Author's Note:**

> I am  
> Still  
> Incredibly  
> Truly  
> Overwhelmingly  
> Veraciously  
> Endlessly  
> Repeatedly
> 
>  
> 
> NOT SORRY


End file.
